


Sucker

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Inappropriate Thoughts About Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas his first lollipop and realizes that may have been a bad idea... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is this?” Castiel asked Dean, pointing to a large glass jar on the counter of the convenience store. It was filled with colorful balls about the size of silver dollars attached to sticks and wrapped in clear cellophane. Dean looked up from his perusal of the wide variety of beef jerky and chuckled. 

“They’re lollipops, Cas, candy.” he explained. 

“Oh.” was all Cas said, but he continued to eye them surreptitiously as Dean gathered supplies. When Dean placed everything on the counter he told Cas he could go wait out in the car, but Cas started to protest.

“I’ll be right out, okay?” He was met with Castiel’s usual expression of confusion mixed with concern and a hint of naïveté, but Cas turned and left the store. When Dean heard the bells rattling against the glass door he quickly removed the lid of the lollipop jar and fished out a luscious looking red one. He stuffed everything in his bag after paying save for this last thing; that he slipped into his jacket pocket. When he got back to the car he tossed his bag in the back seat and got behind the wheel. Cas sat in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead as if seeing so much more than the rusty dumpster and crumpled car bumper that dominated the decidedly un-scenic view through the windshield. It would be disconcerting if this wasn’t normal for Cas. In fact, Dean found it somewhat endearing.

He fired up the Impala and shifted into reverse. He indulged in a smirk as his wrist bumped against the hard candy in his pocket; he couldn’t wait to see how Cas reacted to it. Then they were off in search of some place to crash for the night.

 

When it was starting to get dark they finally came across a small motel, it’s lit vacancy sign a glorious beacon. Dean gave an internal sigh of relief; he hadn’t been looking forward to another night either driving straight through or sleeping in the back seat of the car. 

He and Castiel had been on their own for almost a week now. Sam had taken off to Half Moon Bay, CA for a couple weeks, ostensibly to work on a special case for a family friend, but Dean knew what he really needed was a break. Dean had worked a string of small cases to pass the time - simple hauntings, exorcisms and the like - all while making slow progress toward the west coast with an increasingly impatient angel at his heels. He’d tried to explain to Cas that he’d be okay on his own for a while and he could always call Cas if he was in trouble, but he’d refused. Dean was secretly pleased by this; he trusted Cas more than anyone, even his little brother if he was being honest, and had grown quite attached to the funny little angel.

Dean checked in at the rundown office then went to look for Cas, who was nowhere to be found. He rolled his eyes, knowing Cas would turn up eventually, and unlocked their room. He flipped on the lights and stopped short. One bed? Really? Oh, well… as far as he knew Cas didn’t actually sleep. At least there was a semi-comfortable looking chair in one corner. 

He tossed his bag and jacket on the room’s small table, flopped into the chair, took out his phone, and dialed Sammy’s number. They chatted for a while and Dean hadn’t heard Sam this relaxed in ages. He was looking down, picking at a hangnail and listening to Sam’s tales of surf, sun, and bikini babes, when a sudden movement caught his attention and made him jump. 

“Daah! Son of a bitch!” he yelled, nearly dropping the phone. 

“What is it? What’s going on?” Sam practically shouted into the receiver. 

“Nothing. It’s just Cas doing what he does best.” Dean stated flatly. Sam laughed, relieved it was only their friend who had a special talent for scaring the daylights out of his brother.

“Never get used to that…” Dean muttered. “Listen, I’m gonna go.” he said, still a little annoyed. “We just finished up a case in Evansville and it should only take us two or three days to get to you, so don’t drink up all the Corona before we get there, ya hear?” he said chuckling.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” Sam said, the smile apparent in his voice, and they hung up. 

 

Cas was standing exactly where he had appeared, as if on pause. As usual his brow was furrowed fiercely and Dean stood and snapped his fingers in front of Cas’s face. This managed to bring him back to earth, likely quite literally, and he focused on Dean. 

“I was… just checking around the area, making sure it was safe here.” Cas offered as a vague explanation. Dean was fairly certain they were fine here, but he left it alone. Cas had seemed especially on edge today. 

“S’okay.” Dean assured him. “I’m just gonna get some stuff out of the car.” When he got to the car he dug around in the back seat looking for a bag of chips he knew he hadn’t finished, then he pulled a bottle of good bourbon that he kept for special occasions out of its hiding place. Eight days on the job without serious injury was a special occasion, right?

He returned to the room to find Castiel pacing the floor agitatedly. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I - I’m not sure. I feel… anxious, or hesitant, or something. I think I’m actually sleepy. I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Cas shook his head in irritation. Dean strode over and laid a hand on his shoulder to still him.

“Hey, man, it’s okay.” he said soothingly. “I think you’re just… bored.”

“Bored? I don’t think I’ve ever been bored before.”

“That’s probably why you’re so tweaked out about it. Don’t worry, okay? We’ll be back to full-time saving the world soon enough.” Dean got a little sparkle in his eye as he remembered the candy. “Hey, I know what’ll help. I got you a little something!” he said, reaching for his jacket and digging in the pocket. He withdrew his hand producing the bright red lollipop he’d purchased earlier that day.

“Here.” Dean said proudly, presenting Cas with the gift. Cas took it, brow still furrowed, then belatedly remembered to say ‘thank you’.

“No problem, buddy.” Dean replied, clapping him on the back. Cas continued to stare at the colorful offering in his hand for a moment before speaking. 

“What do I do with it?” he asked. Dean laughed. It never ceased to amaze him how little Castiel knew about humans.

“You eat it, Cas. Here.” he took the lollipop from Cas. “You take the wrapper off and then you suck on it.” Dean explained, giving it back. 

“And what did you say it’s called?”

“A lollipop. It’s candy - basically just sugar and flavoring. That one’s cherry.” Dean told him with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows, the suggestive reaction lost on the angel. 

Cas regarded the confection with curiosity and gave it an experimental lick. He slid his tongue cautiously over the surface of the sphere and as he did so his brow smoothed and his face lit up. He licked again, broad tongue taking its time, savoring this delightful new experience. He popped the whole thing in his mouth and drew it back out slowly, lips pressed tight against the surface. He looked up at Dean, about to speak, but the words caught in his throat.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, concern returning to his face. Dean was standing frozen in front of him, mouth slightly agape and pupils wide. ”Dean?”

“Oh, uh… N-nothing.” he cleared his throat and tried to angle his face so the angel wouldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. “I take it you like it?”

“Yes, very much.” replied Cas before resuming sucking.

 _Jesus_ , thought Dean, _I may regret giving that to him. That is so fucking hot… I need to sit down._ But he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was mesmerized by Cas’s lips moving back and forth over the candy, getting redder by the second, and he wanted his mouth against Cas’s so badly. 

Dean had been struggling with how he felt about Castiel lately. Okay, if he was being honest it was pretty much since they had met. He’d never been attracted to a guy before, well, not really, but Cas was… different. Different in obvious ways, sure, but the things that really caught Dean’s attention were his deep, rough voice; his little quirks, like how Cas never really got the hang of ’personal space’ and how he always tilted his head to the side when he didn’t understand a reference; and, most of all, the way he clearly and deeply cared for Dean. These things he’d never really noticed in anyone else. And now this…

 _Dammit_! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again Cas was holding the lollipop out towards him. 

“You should try this. It tastes very good.” he said in his husky voice. 

Well, that was the proverbial straw. Dean gently shoved the proffered treat aside, grabbed Cas by the tie, and pulled him in for a kiss. Cas tensed up, but relaxed when he realized what was going on. Castiel had never been kissed before, but he’d witnessed many of these interactions between humans and he’d secretly longed to try it. Experiencing it for the first time with Dean was all the better. 

Dean was surprised by how soft Cas’s lips were. They always seemed so dry, but they certainly weren’t right now. He wasn’t worried about being careful or gentle, he knew Cas could handle it, and he slid his tongue between Cas’ cherry-flavored lips. Cas was eager to explore and he opened his mouth, allowing his own tongue to wander where it may. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and pressed tight up against him. Cas slid his hands around Dean’s shoulders and clung to the hunter, their kiss deepening, and remained entangled until Dean needed to come up for air. Dean pulled away slightly with a gasp and they stood there for a beat, both panting and grinning hugely, until Cas finally spoke, his smile fading.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” he stated, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

“Oh. Are you… are you okay?” he asked, not really sure how to handle this. He had figured this was the case, Cas was an angel after all, but he hadn’t exactly been thinking of just how pure his virgin status was when he’d grabbed Castiel and assaulted face.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’ve actually been… wanting to.” he reassured dean awkwardly. “I’ve, uh, become more relaxed about things since we’ve know each other.” He was blushing now. Dean almost kissed him again.

“Yeah, I’m not a real good influence.” Dean said with a chuckle. “Speaking of which, want a drink?”

“Sure.” Cas replied with a little smile. “That I’ve become quite familiar with.” This elicited a loud burst of laughter from Dean as he went to get the bourbon. He brought out two hermetically sealed plastic cups from the bathroom and poured them each two fingers. Cas knocked his back in one gulp without so much as a flinch. Dean wondered what the point was if it didn’t at least curl your lip a little, but he did the same, squeezing his eyes shut briefly and letting out a satisfied sigh, then went and sat on the bed.

“So, is it okay that we, you know, kissed?” he asked as he refilled their cups.

“It’s not exactly a sin to love someone, even if they are human. Besides, you know what my current situation with the rest of heaven is. Frankly, I doubt anyone would care.” Cas sipped his drink, sinking into his own thoughts. 

“Well, what about… I mean, you know… because I’m a guy…” Dean trailed off. He was feeling supremely uncomfortable, not being the kind of guy who normally pours his heart out.

“No. Trust me, I’m sort of on the inside track with God’s opinions and I can assure you that he doesn’t care about that.”

“He should probably let some of his creations know that.” Dean muttered into his cup. 

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.” Dean said quickly; that’s not what he wanted to discuss right now. Cas sat beside him and they finished their drinks. 

“I liked it a lot.” said Cas.

“Yeah, me, too.” Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face and reflexively brushed his hand against Cas’s. Cas nearly dropped his cup. 

“I- I find that I’m very clumsy lately and it only seems to be when I’m with you.” His brow was in full furrow again and Dean laughed.

“Boy, for being so fascinated with humans you sure aren’t very observant. It means you’re - well, that’s what happens when you have a crush on somebody. You know, like, when you really like them a lot.” He’d nearly said ‘It means you’re in love’, but there was no way in Hell he was going to use the ‘L’ word. 

Dean set his glass on the night stand, shifted so he was sitting facing Cas, and pulled Cas’s free hand into his lap. 

“Look, this is kinda weird for me, I’ve never done anything with a guy. And you’ve never done anything with, well, anyone. But none of that bothers me. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I - I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel this happy.”

Castiel look deep into Dean’s hazel eyes , his expression intense with curiosity and desire. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but he knew Dean wasn’t much of a talker anyway. Instead, he dropped his cup on the floor and leaned forward, just brushing their lips together. Dean shuddered and let out a little moan. 

Dean slid his hand up Castiel’s chest, his neck, and caressed the side of his face as he drew Cas into another deep kiss. It was electric, their hearts pounding and their blood rushing loud in their ears. Dean snaked an arm around Cas’s waist, pulling him close. Cas had never felt anything like this before; every nerve was on fire, he was light-headed, barely breathing. He pulled away from Dean slightly to catch his breath. 

“Are you alright?” Dean suddenly felt very awkward and like the worst sinner on earth. 

“Yeah.” Cas grinned at him, panting. “It’s just a little overwhelming.” Dean ran a hand through Cas’s hair soothingly. 

“We can stop if you want.” he reassured.

“Maybe… But maybe just a little more.” Cas replied in a rasp. Dean chuckled softly. He didn’t want to drive Cas away, but he certainly didn’t want to stop either. He kicked off his shoes, shifted on the bed so he was sitting cross-legged, and pushed Cas’s trench coat off his shoulders. Cas looked the tiniest bit apprehensive, but Dean looked confidently into his deep blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, I just want you to be comfortable.” he said smiling. Cas immediately relaxed, he trusted Dean, and allowed him to finish taking off the heavy coat. Cas leaned in for another kiss and Dean gently pulled him down onto the bed.

They lay together like this, limbs tangled, tongues exploring, minds spinning, for what seemed like hours. Finally they tore themselves away from each other and Cas nestled his head against the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean stroked his hair, a dreamy smile on both their lips, and soon Dean was snoring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas feels emboldened by his first encounter with Dean.

The next morning Dean woke up alone. _Dammit, I really hope that wasn’t a dream._ he thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. He rubbed his face vigorously in an attempt to wake himself. He thought he should probably shower, but he was already dressed, maybe he wouldn’t bother. When he focused on his surroundings he realized he smelled coffee, then finally noticed that Castiel was sitting at the little table with a steaming Styrofoam cup in front of him. This brought a smile to Dean’s face and Cas wished him a good morning in the flat tone that meant he was deep in thought. 

“Hey.” Dean said, unsure how to act; things were decidedly different now. He stood, looking for his watch, then sat on the end of the bed so he was essentially sitting at the table, too. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, I am fine.” Cas stated in his usual manner. “There’s a coffee maker in the kitchen part. I made you a cup. I think.” Cas seemed rather unsure of that, but Dean thanked him and picked up the cup. It looked like coffee and it smelled like coffee, so what the heck? It did not taste like coffee…

“Wow, that’s… something alright.” Dean said, trying not to make a face. “I don’t think the tap water here is very good.” He had no idea if that would effect the taste, but Cas had looked so pleased with himself when Dean picked up the cup he didn’t want to make Cas feel bad. “Tell you what, let’s head over to that little diner a couple blocks down. We can sit and plan our next move.” Cas smiled a little at this and Dean gathered their things. 

The diner was a museum piece straight out of the glory days; chrome, neon, Formica, and mirrors covered nearly every surface and there was a miniature jukebox in every booth. They chose a seat at the back and ordered coffee.

“You know, I was thinking,” Dean started. “I mean, we don’t have to get to California for a couple days… and we’re really close to Detroit. I’ve always wanted to go and things are pretty quiet right now - ” 

“Dean, do you want to go to Detroit?” Cas interrupted, a smile forming on his face. 

“Heh, yeah, I’ve always wanted to see the Motor City. If you don’t mind, I mean.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Cas replied, a bit confused. Dean let it go; sometimes he didn’t feel like explaining the nuances of human interaction.

“Well, then it’s settled.” Dean grinned. He hesitantly reached out and placed his hand over Cas’s. He was relieved that it didn’t feel as weird as he’d expected it to. Cas looked at Dean, back at their hands, then back at Dean before finally turning his own hand over and gripping Dean’s awkwardly. Dean blushed a little, partially from the strangeness and partially because of how good it felt. After a few minutes of silence Dean took his hand back and Cas looked like he didn’t quite know what to do with his. Dean finished off his coffee and ordered a breakfast sandwich to go when the waitress came to refill their mugs.

Once they were on the road Dean felt much more relaxed; his window was rolled down and the stereo was turned up, he let his left hand trail out in the swift breeze while he sang along to the music. Cas, of course, was just staring straight-faced out the window. But after a while he started to smile a little at Dean’s enthusiastic, slightly off-key singing and he ventured a hand across the bench seat and onto Dean’s thigh. Dean flinched when Cas’s fingers brushed his leg, but he gripped Cas’s hand and squeezed apologetically. They exchanged a smile before their gazes returned to the road ahead. 

The hours passed, the only sounds coming from the classic rock on the radio and the whining crackle of tires on pavement. Open farmland turned into to suburbs and those gave way to derelict shop fronts and factory buildings. It was hard to tell which businesses were open and which were abandoned, but Dean loved it. Despite the sadness left by a down turned economy there was an intense beauty here; the Motor City held so many memories of its past, even if those memories were missing windows and covered in graffiti.

They took a room in slightly less sketchy looking motel in the heart of the city and set out to explore. The sun was well on its way to setting and it cast the neglected buildings in an amber glow that lent everything a temporary romance. They meandered through the faded deco architecture with no real purpose, gangster fantasies playing out in Dean’s mind. They found a mostly empty dive bar and spent a couple hours there drinking and playing pool. Even covered in promotional mirrors and Lions and Red Wings themed paraphernalia the dark wood paneling on the walls retained the warmth of all the decades it had lived through. The lights over the pool tables were originals, though a couple were now cracked, and the bar itself was a holdover from the 20’s. 

When Zeppelin’s Ramble On came on the jukebox Dean thought he’d died and gone to Heaven. They were sitting at the bar now as Dean slowly swiveled back and forth on his stool, smiling at no one in particular. Cas was watching him with an amused look and reached out just enough so he was barely touching Dean’s hand on the bar. Dean looked over, half drunk, and thought about how much he wanted to kiss Castiel again. 

“Let’s get out of here.” he said jerking his thumb toward the door. Cas nodded and Dean chugged his half glass of beer. He settled up their tab and they walked out into the cool, clear night. 

They were about halfway back to the motel when there suddenly came an unearthly screeching howl from an alleyway. They both froze and Dean’s hand automatically went to the gun in his waistband. Flattened against the street-facing walls on either side of the alley the hunter and the angel nodded to each other and slunk into the darkness. Dean pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and swung the beam around, hoping not to see what he expected. They heard the wailing again, quieter now, but much closer. Dean stepped behind a dumpster and confronted the source: two tomcats, backs arched, tails puffed, facing off in a turf war. Dean felt like an idiot getting worked up over a sound he really should have recognized, but he was immensely relieved it wasn’t anything threatening. He really, _really_ wasn’t in the mood to deal with some asshole creature.

“Oh, get the hell out of here.” he commanded the surprised felines. He waved a boot in their direction and they took off onto the night. Cas let out the breath he’d been holding and his shoulders sagged. Dean put his gun and flashlight away and turned to Cas smiling. He stepped closer to Castiel and took his hand.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I am relieved it was nothing.” Cas replied. 

“C’mon, I’m ready to stretch out in bed, whadda ya say?”

“Sounds good.” Cas said with a smile.

 

Back in their room, however, Cas was still agitated. Dean could see his shoulders were rigid and his face a bit haggard. 

“What’s up, buddy? Everything’s okay, nothing to worry about, I promise.” Dean walked over to where Cas stood and started rubbing his shoulders.

“That feels nice.” Cas stated slightly awkwardly. Dean removed Cas’s trench coat and guided him over to sit on the bed, climbing up to kneel behind him. Starting at Cas’s neck he slowly worked his way down to his shoulders and back, turning the angel more and more into jelly as he went. When he reached Cas’s lower back Cas was leaning into him and Dean slid his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him close. Dean sighed and kissed the side of Cas’s neck and Cas chuckled a little.

“What?”

“I was just thinking… maybe we should have another lollipop.” Cas replied with a grin.

“Man, I really am a bad influence on you.” Dean said, very pleased with himself.

“Well, speaking of which, there’s something I wanted to, uh, try…” Cas admitted shyly. He turned toward Dean, apprehension written on his features, but Dean gave him a disarming smile. Cas took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed Dean, sucking on his bottom lip and nipping at the plump curve of flesh. Dean gasped and Cas pushed him down onto the bad, never breaking the contact between their mouths, and started to unbutton Dean’s shirt. 

Dean was lightheaded, never expecting such possessiveness from Cas, but he liked it - a lot. He was hopeful about what this might turn into, but he relaxed and tried to let Cas take the reigns. It was difficult though, once Cas started to work his way down Dean’s body. Dean wanted to grip Cas’s hair or shoulders, but he was afraid to so much as twitch wrong, worried he’d crack this fantasy and find it wasn’t real after all.

Cas kissed and sucked the skin on Dean’s neck, reveling in the pure salty taste. He moved down to bite Dean’s collarbone playfully, then left a trail of kisses down Dean’s torso, drawing a string of soft encouraging noises from Dean. Cas stopped only long enough to wrestle with Dean’s belt and once he’d pulled it free of its loops and flung it aside he undid the button fly on the jeans. He started kissing Dean’s hipbones as he tugged the jeans and boxers out of the way, releasing Dean’s almost fully engorged cock.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore; he involuntarily jerked his hips up and let out a low moan when Cas pulled his pants down. He reached a hand out, not sure what he was grasping for, only that he needed to touch Castiel. Cas looked up with a creased brow, tongue sliding along his bottom lip, and caught Dean’s eye.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely.” Dean replied in a deep, raspy voice, his hand settling back down on the coverlet. “I-It’s not what I expected, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want it.” he panted out, giving Cas a lopsided grin. Cas returned the expression and without breaking eye contact he slowly swiped his tongue up Dean’s length. Dean jerked, muscles straining to keep his head up, not wanting to miss a single moment of this. Encouraged by this reaction Cas tugged Dean’s clothing down a little more and Dean lifted his hips so they could be pulled all the way down to his knees. 

Dean sat up, supporting himself on his hands, and Cas glanced up at him again with those jewel-like eyes before gripping the base of Dean’s cock and gingerly placing his mouth over the head, causing Dean to let out a long, high moan. Dean would’ve been embarrassed by the sound, but this felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else presently. Cas sucked gently, starting to bob his head slowly, taking Dean a little deeper every time he came down. Cas eventually managed to take his whole length and Dean vaguely thought to himself _’Sweet, no gag reflex.’_

This wasn’t exactly the best blowjob Dean had ever received, and he’d had plenty, but the fact that it was Castiel kneeling before him, this man - no, angel - that he’d begun to connect with so deeply made it so much better. The unexpectedness, the sheer _wrongness_ of the situation had Dean panting and moaning. He knew he wouldn’t last long now and had a moment of panic wondering whether or not he should warn Cas of his impending climax. At the last moment he grasped Cas’s shoulder and pushed him away gasping “I’m gonna - gonna -” but Cas knew what he was going to say and started to stroke Dean with tight, swift movements until he threw his head back in ecstasy, crying out as he came all over his own stomach.

Dean lost all strength in his arms and he flopped back down onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning like a fool, while Cas timidly withdrew his hand from Dean and lay down next to him on the bed. Cas stared at the ceiling, lips pursed, hands fidgeting with his tie, unsure what to do with himself now. Dean fumbled for the box of tissues on the nightstand and cleaned himself up, then stood to resituate his pants. He laid back down facing Cas and burying his face in the angel’s neck. They embraced each other tightly and lay in companionable silence for a while. Finally Dean lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbow. 

“That was amazing, Cas.” he said with a sleepy smile, leaning down to kiss Cas softly. Cas put a hand on the back of Dean’s head, deepening the kiss. They parted and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I’m glad I could please you.” he said in that husky voice, proud smile on his face. “I enjoyed it as well.”

“Well, just you wait, next time it’ll be your turn.” Dean promised, eyebrows raised suggestively. “But right now I’m drunk and bushed and I’m going to bed. I know you don’t sleep, but will you stay with me? In bed, I mean?” he asked smiling almost shyly. 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas replied with a soft expression. He could tell that Dean wanted to say something else, but he must have decided against it. Instead Dean rose stiffly from the bed, shedding his pants and shirt. He offered an unnecessary hand to Cas, helping him up as well. Dean slowly removed Cas’s tie, then moved to his dress shirt, tossing it to the floor. Cas kicked off his pants and they held each other for a few minutes, kissing languidly, before climbing into bed. 

As he lay with his head against Cas’s chest Dean sleepily thought that perhaps he’d never been this happy in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! :D 
> 
> Please feel free to point out any grammatical errors so I can correct them!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> (Please feel free to point out any grammatical errors!)


End file.
